Estranged
by TwilightVixen
Summary: This story is a REALLY not bad twisted twisted version of KKM still follows the storyline though. It was a prompt and part of it was to publish it so please be nice! The other chapters will be uploaded later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Yuuri is a girl in this. Keeps his name but changes to a girl. There is a few changes to his/her character. Also Yuuri doesn't like baseball an awful lot as I know next to nothing about the sport Sorry, If anyone want's to explain it to me feel free to do so, I can't promise I'll understand though. It's basically a rewrite of what would happen if he didn't like the situation or the people so he/she is a bit mean. Oh well it was funny for me writing this. WARNING characters may be OOC since I can never seem to stay focused J

The sun was shining brightly as a discoordinated Yuuri lifted her head from the ground.  
"Owww what happened?" Yuuri asked herself standing up "Huh?"  
A blond haired lady gasped as she dropped her baskets full of fruit  
"Hey this is funny coloured fruit!" Yuuri picked what appeared to be an apple up  
" Uh… Miss you dropped this."  
The blond woman stared at Yuuri in horror, then released an ear-piercing scream and ran away towards a village shouting in some strange language.  
"O…..Kay why is she yelling?" Yuuri looked down at the fruit in her hand "I wonder if this tastes good."  
Yuuri was sitting down again eating the fruit she had picked up wondering why that woman ran from her 'I wonder what was wrong? She seemed kind of scared... This fruit tastes good!'  
Suddenly there was a huge commotion coming from where the woman ran.  
Yuuri got up and wandered towards that direction when she noticed a bunch of people with pitchforks.  
'WOAH! They got pitchforks! Aww man but why are they coming towards me?!' Yuuri looked frantically around searching for a cause of their anger 'The apple! I didn't pay for the apple! Maybe there mad because of that? Please let them be mad because of that."  
Yuuri looked at them again.  
"AHH! Never mind!" She turned quickly and ran as fast as she could but didn't get far until she collided with something.  
Yuuri fell backwards with an Oomph! And looked at what she had hit, a blond haired man on a black horse, looking at her.  
"Oww!" Yuuri rubbed her behind and looked at him warily.  
"Well what do we have here?" The blonde haired man spoke out to himself more that anyone else. Yuuri looked at him funny not understanding a word they said.  
'What kind of language is that?' She thought 'and where did those villagers go?'  
No sooner had she thought about them, did the men appear over the hill gripping their pitchforks. But as soon as they saw the blonde-haired man they stopped.

As Yuuri's back was turned the man grabbed her head in a vice grip.  
Yuuri looked shocked before yelping in pain at his grip and a strange, painful sensation.  
"Ahhh…. That hurt!" She glared at him "What did you do that for?!"  
"Can you understand us now?" He asked bending down  
Yuuri looked at him in shock again and a snarl tugged at the corners of her lips.  
"What the hell?! Let go of me!" She shouted pushing him away trying to pry his fingers from her head.  
Suddenly a loud noise was heard and a group of men on horses came galloping over the other hill.  
Yuuri stared in horror again as people came rushing towards her but before she could react something lifted her up! She looked up at what was holding her.  
"AGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
"SKELETON!" Yuuri screamed, struggling furiously against its grip "HELP ME!"  
Yuuri opened her eyes long enough to see a brown-haired young man and the blond-haired man at swordpoint exchanging words with each other before the blond-haired man pushed back and took off.  
The skeleton flew closer to the ground as the blond-haired man rode off and finally let go of her. As soon as Yuuri touched the ground she dropped and curled into a ball terrified by the skeleton and other circumstances. The brown-haired youth turned and looked at her scared figure and looked at her sympathetically before walking over to her and bending down.  
"Are you alright your majesty?" He asked softly "My name is Conrad Weller. Please calm down."  
There was silence as Yuuri lifted up her head and stared at him  
"YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" She screamed at him "AFTER SOME SKELETON JUST PICKED ME UP AND DROPPED ME?!"  
The soldiers that were with Conrad were taken aback by her reaction while Conrad himself just smiled amused at the sight before him.  
Yuuri on the other hand was getting more upset by the minute and balled her hands.  
"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" She continued to scream "IT'S EMBARASSING AND FREAKY!"  
"I'm sorry your majesty." Conrad apologised

Yuuri stopped and looked at Conrad and company skeptically  
"Why are you calling me that?" She asked, "I am no royalty of yours."  
Conrad paused for a second to think before he realised why she was getting so confused.  
"Ah. I can see you're confused your majesty" He smiled kindly "But if you come with us, I will explain everything."  
Yuuri looked at them a second time trying to find anything suspicious. She eventually sighed and looked at them.  
"All right Mr. Weller." She said, "I will go with you for now."  
"Mr. Weller?" Conrad asked, "Why do you call me that?"  
Yuuri looked at him and frowned  
"Because you are obviously my elder sir." She explained "It's only polite."  
"Please call me Conrad your majesty." He helped her up onto his horse and he and his company rode towards the north.

The party of four arrived to a small cottage surrounded by horses before nightfall.  
"Cute." Yuuri commented smiling goofily as she looked around "There are so many horses…"  
"Your majesty…" Conrad asked "Please dismount slowly."  
Yuuri took Conrad's advice as she slid off the horse carefully  
"Oww" Yuuri rubbed her backside "My butt hurts…"  
Just then the door of the cottage burst open and Yuuri jumped from fright.  
"Your majesty!!!" A silvery-haired man ran towards her "You're here!"  
Yuuri stepped back amazed that he stopped in time 'Man what's going on round here? This is one whacked up dream…'  
The silver-haired man bowed on one knee to Yuuri as she looked at him.  
"Your majesty I am Gunther Von Krist." He introduced himself " Words alone cannot express how much I have looked forward to this day."  
"Umm yeah ok I'm confused now." Yuuri glanced around nervously "Plus my bottom hurts.."  
Gunther looked at her surprised as Conrad appeared behind Gunther.  
"You are not used to riding are you Your majesty?" Conrad asked, "That's why it hurts."  
Now Gunther looked even more surprised as he turned to Yuuri  
"Elementary education no longer teaches horse back riding Your majesty?!" He exclaimed clearly shocked  
Yuuri looked at him confused 'Since when did they EVER teach it? Oh that's right, country schools do..."  
"No they don't normally" She told him "It's not necessary for kids from the city, but country schools do sometimes."  
"Besides from that Adalbert got to her first." Conrad intervened quickly  
"Adalbert?" Gunther pondered then looked at Yuuri again "Your majesty did he harm you?!"  
Yuuri by this stage was highly confused 'What is going on here? Are they talking about that blonde person? What does it even matter?'  
"No." She told sarcastically "Just used my head as a stress ball."  
Gunther looked at her with a small frown and Conrad with a troubled smile  
"How horrible Your majesty" Gunther sympathised "Ah! Your majesty how do you speak our language so well?  
At this stage Yuuri just looked at them weirdly  
"What are you talking about?" She inquired "I am speaking Japanese. I should be asking you how you know Japanese so well."  
Just as she said that Conrad stepped forward  
"Your majesty we are speaking our own language here." Conrad explained "This is not Japanese. This is not even Japan or Earth Your majesty."  
Yuuri stared at them in disbelief hoping they where joking.  
"Wha…WHAT?!" She shrieked as what they had said finally sank in  
"Your majesty please calm down" Conrad extended his hand to her "Let's go inside."  
Yuuri nodded, as she was lead inside by Gunther with Conrad following.  
Yuuri was sitting near the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around herself staring at the fire quietly.  
"This is a dream. A dream." She muttered softly "Please let it be a dream…"  
Gunther again kneeled in front of Yuuri and looked up at her  
"Your majesty this is not a dream!" He chided "You are the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku! Our star of hope!"  
"Demon Queen?" Yuuri's eyebrows twitched dangerously "DEMON queen?"  
Gunther and Conrad smiled at her happily  
"Yes your majesty!" Gunther happily exclaimed, "You are our next Queen!"  
Yuuri almost immediately jumped back and stared at them wide-eyed.  
"Your majesty! What's wrong?!" Gunther went to grasp her hand  
"AGHHHHHH!!" She pulled back from him "GET AWAY!!"  
Yuuri was sitting outside thinking of her talk with Gunther and the day's events.  
'Demon Queen? These guys must be escapees from a mental asylum. That would certainly explain there outfits…but what are they gonna do with me? I need to make my escape stealthily or when they least expect it. I will just have to wait till the right moment.'  
"Your majesty?" Conrad walked up behind her "Let's go inside now. If you catch a cold I will be forever scolded by Gunther."  
"GAH!" Yuuri jumped scared by his voice "Mr. Weller please don't do that again, understand?"  
"yes yes" Conrad agreed "I understand your majesty."  
Yuuri noticed Conrad observing at the campsite around them  
'This is my chance to get away!' And with that Yuuri took a step back and bolted.  
Conrad swung around when he heard her run and chased after her.  
"YOUR MAJESTY!" he shouted, "COME BACK!"  
Yuuri ran as fast as she could not bothering to look back at her pursuer  
'Damn it why did I never take phys Ed seriously?!'  
As quick as a flash Conrad had caught up with her and grabbed both of her arms in order to stop her running.  
"AGH! Let me go!!" She struggled against his grip "LET ME GO!!! Let me go!! Let me go! Let me go…let…me…go…"  
Yuuri stopped struggling and went slightly limp as Conrad relaxed his grip.  
"Your majesty…" Conrad looked at her concerned "Why did you run?"  
Just then the soldiers that Conrad had rode with and Gunther came running up to them  
"Conrad!" Gunther looked at them both "What happened?!"  
"Your Excellency, Your majesty are you ok?" The soldiers also inquired gathering around.  
"Why did I run?" Yuuri spoke out  
"I'm sorry your majesty?" Gunther asked his and everyone else's attention on her now  
"You asked why I ran."  
Conrad looked at her before answering  
"I did your majesty." He replied " Why?"  
"Because you said your demons." She looked up at him "Demons are evil spirits."  
Gunther and Conrad looked at her surprised and then at each other.  
"Your majesty Let's go inside." He smiled shakily "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."  
And with that Conrad helped Yuuri to her feet and walked her back to the cottage while Gunther dismissed the other soldiers and followed Conrad and Yuuri inside.  
The next day was indeed a long one, Yuuri rode behind Conrad still, as she didn't know how to ride a horse and Gunther was to their right.  
"If your demons, why can't you just cast a spell to teleport us to this castle?" Yuuri spoke gloomily "Shouldn't you at least be able to do that?"  
Gunther looked at her and smiled sadly  
"Spell? You mean Majyutsu? Unfortunately no." He explained "Our powers are practically only useful in battle. We are assigned an element from birth and develop this as we age."  
Yuuri glanced at Gunther and then decided to look over Conrad's shoulder. There shouldn't be long to go till they reached Shin Makoku and that gave her another chance to escape or at least plan it. Suddenly the horses came to a halt, a purple haired little girl ran up to them and offered Yuuri a bowl of water, but before she could Conrad took it and had a sip then handed it back to Yuuri.  
"Huh?" Yuuri looked at the bowl and took it "Thankyou…"  
As Yuuri was drinking she realised how thirsty she really was and gulped it all down. 'Guess the day was really exhausting.'  
"Thankyou" She smiled the best she could handing the bowl back "That was nice."  
As the little girl ran back to her home Gunther turned to Yuuri  
"Your majesty" He said sternly "Please do not consume anything we have not given you personally. You never know who is to be trusted."  
Yuuri looked at him lazily and decided on replying to this.  
"She was a little girl." Yuuri glared at him "You people are by far more dangerous."  
Conrad ignored Yuuri's comment and looked at Gunther  
"It tasted just fine Gunther." Conrad explained "You don't have to worry about it."  
"Conrad you are to lax in your services." Gunther scolded  
Conrad smiled at Gunther kindly  
"If I don't speak out for the ordinary citizens…" He started "Who will look out for them?"  
He then turned to Yuuri who was watching quietly, furious at the fact that, they caught her trying to escape from them.  
"But I look out for you first Your majesty." Conrad spoke " My heart and life are devoted to you."  
Yuuri looked strangely at Conrad trying not to blush 'Heart and life? Devoted to me? This is more serious than I first thought.'  
"I don't want or need your life Mr. Weller. I don't even know what that's supposed to mean" She told him arrogantly trying to suppress a blush "Neither am I, nor will I ever be, you peoples queen."  
Conrad stared at her surprised again and then smiled  
"As you wish Your majesty." He replied calmly "As you wish."  
Yuuri huffed as she heard him say that completely unaffected by her words and continued on their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Estranged

Disclaimers: Yuuri is a girl in this. Keeps his name but changes to a girl. There is a few changes to his/her character. Also Yuuri doesn't like baseball an awful lot as I know next to nothing about the sport Sorry, If anyone want's to explain it to me feel free to do so, I can't promise I'll understand though. It's basically a rewrite of what would happen if he didn't like the situation or the people so he/she is a bit mean. Oh well it was funny for me writing this. WARNING characters may be OOC since I can never seem to stay focused J

As they approached the city gates of Shin Makoku Yuuri was giver her own horse to ride.

"Why do I have to ride this horse into this city again?" she asked

"It is because you must project an confident image to your people." Gunther informed her again.

Conrad saw Yuuri's uneasiness with riding the horse and tried to reassure her.

"It is a gentle horse Your majesty." He told her " you will be fine."

Yuuri looked back at him unsure whether to trust him, but that thought was disregarded as trumpets began to play.

"Welcome home Your majesty! Oh! Never forget that the entire world began with us! The demon tribe!" Gunther proudly exclaimed, "We will prosper for eternity with the power, wisdom and bravery that defeated the originators! This is your country, The kingdom of glory! Praise be to the great one! The first demon king and his people!"

Whatever that speech was, it was far too long." Yuuri dryly remarked "And it makes you sound full of yourself. Not flattering in the least."

Conrad chuckled at Yuuri's comment and the effect it had on Gunther who now looked like his pride was wounded.

"This is the capital of the demon land Your majesty.' Conrad explained "Shin Makoku ,or the great Demon City."

As Yuuri and her companions rode into the city a man dressed in lavish looking clothes attracted her attention.

"Who is that?" She asked Conrad "He looks important."

Conrad looked at the person who caught her attention and immediately recognised him.

"That, Your majesty" Conrad told her "Is the former regent for the previous Maou and older brother, Stoffel Von Spitzberg. He lost his power when the former Maou announced her retirement from the throne."

"He is probably here to get in your favour." Gunther remarked "But don't worry Your majesty we are keeping an eye on him. We don't intend to let him do whatever he likes anymore.

Just as Yuuri took her eyes off the path a bee buzzed by the horse's nose frightening it into a gallop!

"WAAAHH!!!" Yuuri screamed again "HELP ME!"

Gunther and Conrad nudged their horses to follow Yuuri's

"Your majesty!" Conrad yelled out " Pull on the reins!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Gunther cried out loudly galloping beside Conrad.

Yuuri gripped onto the horse the best she could as it ran up a path to a huge palace where it suddenly came to a halt, flinging Yuuri off the frightened horse.

"Oww" Yuuri looked up to see a man in his middle 20's dressed in green holding the horse's reins.

"It's alright" He soothed it "You just got scared."

Yuuri looked up at him in wonder 'Who is this guy?'

At that exact moment Gunther and Conrad came galloping in.

"Your majesty!" Gunther dismounted and ran to her side "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes." She told him, voice coated with sarcasm "Perfectly fine after being flung from a galloping horse. No damage at all."

"Your majesty!" Conrad ran up to her as well "Are you ok?"

Yuuri was about to reply when she noticed the other man holding her horse staring at her.

"Is there a problem mister?" She asked irritatedly

"This is the new Queen?" A blond haired boy around Yuuri's age appeared on the steps.

After being flung from a horse and one blotched attempt to escape, Yuuri was glad to relax in a hot bath. Her black school skirt,top,jacket, socks and shoes (all ironically black) , had been thrown on the ground, completely forgotten, and Yuuri had dived headfirst into the soothing water. 'Hey. What's that smell? It smells nice…' Yuuri decided to search for the alluring scent and walked around in the water.

Yuuri's short adventure led her around to a different part of the huge bath where she heard something. She looked up to see a blond haired woman wrapped in a towel looking at her. The older woman smiled at Yuuri kindly and approached her.

"Why hello." She greeted Yuuri "You must be the new queen. Fancy meeting you here."

Yuuri stared at her frozen in shock but as the woman got closer started moving around.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Yuuri apologised quickly "I'll leave immediately!"

The woman stared at Yuuri's retreating figure and a smile crept onto her face again

"What a cute girl."

Yuuri had fled in a towel to the hallway where Conrad was waiting for her patiently.

"Your majesty what are you doing out here in a towel?" Conrad asked her confused "You will catch a cold or someone could see you."

"You never told me someone else was going to be there!" She accused, completely ignoring his words "Why didn't you say something?!"

"There was someone else in there Your majesty?" Conrad inquired interested in details now

"Yes!" She stated "A blonde woman was there!"

Conrad sighed and looked up in wonder

"A blonde woman?" He asked himself "Man what a mess."

With that said Gunther appeared from behind the corner

"Your majestyyy!" He chirped "I have part of our clothing!"

Yuuri looked at the item Gunther was holding up with disgust

"No way in hell am I wearing a G-string." She glared at him "Not now, not ever."

"But your majesty!" Gunther proclaimed "It's Shin Makoku's national underwear!"

"Who the heck proclaimed G-strings national underwear?!" Yuuri argued back

"Your majesty I'm afraid that" Conrad explained nicely "You have nothing else to wear."

"…." Yuuri glared at them both "I hate you people."

And with that Yuuri took the underwear and marched off to her designated bedroom where she found her newly washed clothes awaiting her.

When Yuuri finished dressing and brushing her hair she walked out to find Conrad infront of her door ready to knock on it.

"Your majesty you're just in time." Conrad smiled "Dinner is served."

"My name is Yuuri" She slid past him "If you have to talk to me call me that, NOT Your majesty."

"Yes your majesty" Conrad stopped noticing what she just said "Yes Yuuri."

"That's better." She smirked, "Are we going to go meet the others now?"

Conrad looked at her and nodded and together they walked to the dining hall.

Yuuri looked around the table from her seat, the older man in green was there and the young man in blue was present as well, Gunther was sitting down at the table as well, Yuuri noticed and looked at Conrad walk to the older man

"Your majesty this is my older brother Gwendal Von Voltaire and this is my youngest brother…"

No sooner than those words had left Conrad's mouth had the blond, now known as Wolfram, slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me! I've said I don't want humans touching me!" He snapped "I've never even thought of you as an older brother."

"Yes yes" Conrad replied calmly "Wolfram Von Bielefeld. I have told you why we all have different fathers. My father, Dan Hiri Weller, was not even of noble blood. His only worth was his respect. He was a human.'

Yuuri looked at the Wolfram and Conrad and frowned 'The blond has an attitude problem and no discipline and Conrad lets him get away with what he says. Greattttt.' Yuuri thought gloomily

"And a very fine man." A voice broke out

Everyone turned around to see who the voice belonged to. Gunther bowed his head on seeing who it was and the others went to stand up.

"Mother." Conrad smiled again

"It has been a while Conrad." She hugged him on the side "even though I was only gone for awhile, You're beginning to look just like the man your father was."

"You're very beautiful as well mother." Conrad smiled at her warmly

The lady squealed and gripped onto Conrad tightly

"Oh you needn't say that!" She giggled happily

Yuuri looked at the mother and son in disbelief and confusion. 'This is their mother? The one in the bath? Is this a normal conversation between mother and son?'

"Everyone else is saying the same thing now aren't they Conrad?" She asked him while moving onto Gwendal.

"Gwen! You're forehead is wrinkling again!" She told him "You'll never get girls that way!"

Just as she ran to Gwendal she spotted wolfram and ran to him

"Wolf! Hey wolf!" she shouted squishing him between her breasts "You still look just like me! I bet the men and women are all over you!"

Yuuri looked disturbed after seeing that scene unfold 'What the?! Men all over him as well?!'

"Mother we met just this morning." Wolfram looked dismayed " And I'm not pleased with being embraced in a place like this."

"Are boys really like that?" Their mother looked confused as she said that

"Yes they are like that." Wolfram informed her strictly

In the meantime Yuuri had lost interest in this conversation and her mind wandered elsewhere. 'I wonder if those windows open….or if they are easy to break.'

"Your majesty!" The woman's attention swung on to Yuuri "We already met in the bath didn't we? You're the new Maou aren't you? My name is Cecilie or Celi"

The woman went to hug Yuuri but just as she touched her Yuuri jumped up and stumbled back with a sharp scream.

"AHH!" She backed away quickly

"AHH!" The woman also screamed "What is it?!"

"Your majesty I.." Yuuri cut off Conrad

"I am not 'Your majesty' I am Yuuri! YUURI!" She shouted at him

"Yes Yuuri " Conrad smiled "I think we should eat dinner before it's cold no?"

Yuuri diverted her gaze from Conrad to the food infront of her 'What if its poisoned? Or they put in some strange item to manipulate me!'

"This food was prepared by our chef" Conrad explained "and it would be a shame to waste it."


	3. Author

Hello there! It's me TwilightVixen concerning my story Estranged… It IS following the storyline of KKM (as much as possible) but in my one Yuuri got engaged to Yosak but I wanted to know if there were anyone else you wanted to see her with? So if I could get a reply or two saying whom you want that would be great. (Sorry my updates are slow I always have a million and one things going on and don't always have time for all of them at once.)

Thankyou!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone

Does anyone think this story is interesting enough to continue? i'm asking because im finding myself stuffed full of things to do and unless I MAKE time to continue this I really doubt its ever going to get finished. Also if you do think its interesting any particular direction you would like to see it take?

TwilightVixen


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm a bit nervous about who I paired Yuuri up with in this story so write in and tell me what you think of who she gets engaged too!_**

Yuuri looked at Conrad suspiciously before sitting down and staring at everyone else

"Are we going to eat?" She asked impatiently "Or just sit around staring like fools?"

Everyone sat down slowly and picked up their sporks to eat as Yuuri put the first mouthful in she looked at the spork

"You came from a very far away land didn't you?" Celi asked her "I'm so happy that you came. It's always been my dream to travel and go on a quest for free and easy love."

"How…nice" Yuuri stumbled for words

"You must have been pretty confused, suddenly hearing you're the new Maou." She sympathised "But you know your majesty you shouldn't think too much about it. My brother and sons will assist you in running this country."

"Mother! I do not plan to be used by this girl." Wolfram complained "We don't even know for sure whether she is the new Maou or not."

"I don't plan to EVER use you. and can we just say I'm not the demon queen?" Yuuri asked innocently "I have no intentions of helping you anyway."

Everyone was quite for awhile as they where shocked at her words.

"Just as I thought" Gwendal spoke out "You never had the intentions of fulfilling the responsibilities of a Queen. Foreigner from a different world."

"Haha! You caught on faster than Conrad and Gunther!" She sneered at him "I didn't want to be involved in this royalty ruling stuff. I just got dragged here by you guys. So yeah, now that that's settled I'll take my leave. Goodbye. Thankyou for your hospitality. If that's what you call it."

An eerie silence graced the table as Yuuri stood up and went to leave Blood Pledge castle, Before Yuuri could get to the door Gunther and Conrad were infront of it.

"Please Your majesty!" Gunther cried "Stay!"

"Your majesty" Conrad backed him up "Gunther is right, please reconsider your words. I know this is confusing but please bear with us."

"Get out of my way." Was all Yuuri said to them, ignoring their pleas but still Conrad and Gunther did not budge.

"Get out of my way NOW!!" She glared viciously "I'm asking you nicely, now move!"

"Please Your majesty calm down." Conrad tried again

"I'm ordering you Idiots to move!" She seethed "Now take a hike!"

"Now that's not very nice." A voice commented from behind her with their hands on her waist "Is it now?"

"AGH!!" Yuuri shrieked "Hands OFF!!" She slapped the tall redhead behind her sharply. The young man stepped back and stared at her with a horror-stricken face mixed with disbelief.

Gunther quickly ran over to Yuuri's side as did Conrad.

"Your majesty please take that back!" Gunther pleaded

"Yes Your majesty" Conrad continued "Please take it back!"

"NO! Hell no!" She screamed at them "I won't take anything back! ESPECIALLY that!"

"You definitely won't retract it?" Celi stood up and asked

"NO!" Yuuri said "How much must I repeat that?!"

"That's wonderful!'' Celi smiled kindly "The proposal is official."

"Hey! What's going on around here?!" Yuuri asked, "Someone explain!"

Gunther lent down to Yuuri and closed his eyes

"In accordance to an old custom of this country you just proposed to him." Gunther explained

"Wait you don't mean…" Yuuri trailed off

"That's right Your majesty, you asked for his hand in marriage."

"MARRIAGE?" Yuuri started to freak out "And I proposed?! When?!"

"When a noble strikes another across his or her left cheek, it is a proposal."

'My life is ruined! This is all his fault!' Yuuri thought

"Ah! How could this happen to me?!" Yuuri cried "Why did you idiots not tell me about the customs BEFORE I arrived?! Didn't you have enough sense to even do that?!"

While Yuuri flailed her hands around she knocked a knife off the table, Wolfram saw this and bent down immediately to pick it up.

"Hehehe" Wolfram started snickering "I accept."

"Huh?" Yuuri looked confused "Accept what?"

"Wolfram, to think you would be this serious." Gwendal stared at him

"I left my perfume in the bath." Celi explained "It special scent amplifies even the slightest bit of love in someone into hot passion"

Gwendal turned to his mother with an impassive face.

"And for those full of hatred that is released instead." Gwendal informed his mother.

The sun had disappeared from the sky and Yuuri was outside with Conrad thinking about the day's events while swinging a sword around that Conrad passed her. 'Man, I can't believe dropping and picking up a knife is an agreement to a duel. Whoever made these rules should be kicked in the shins.'

"Tell me if it's too heavy." Conrad told Yuuri "I tried to pick the lightest one."

"Huh?" Yuuri looked back at Conrad "No I'm fine. It's not too heavy."

Conrad studied Yuuri carefully a he watched her

"What is it?" She asked, still swinging the sword around "Do you have a problem?"

"Your majesty" Conrad got up and retrieved a blue pendant from his neck and held it out for her "A friend once gave this to me, I want you to have it."

"I can't take it." Yuuri glanced at him suspiciously "If it's from a friend I won't take it."

"Please your majesty.." He pushed it towards her "Take it for good luck?"

'Good luck? Che maybe for escaping from here…' She sighed and took it from him tying it around her neck.

"Thanks I guess" Yuuri left it at that and proceeded to swing the sword around testing it.

The next morning Yuuri woke up early, she got dressed and had breakfast and almost immediately after that ushered out into the courtyard, with Wolfram on one side and Yuuri on the other with Gunther in-between.

Yuuri looked at wolfram wearily 'Great. Just great! I can't fight! Not like this! I should have continued karate instead of just quitting once I reached red belt!'

"Now then, we will commence the duel between Wolfram Von Bielefeld and Queen Yuuri." Gunther announced loudly so everyone could hear "The weapons used are decided by Wolfram Von Bielefeld who accepted the duel."

"Your majesty! Wolf!" Celi called out to them waving "Both of you do your best!"

"I've imagined what you would look like," He sneered "Begging for mercy on your knees. Thoughts like that can keep me occupied for awhile."

"I won't be the one begging for mercy you snot-nosed brat." Yuuri retaliated 'Begging? Who the hell does he think he is talking to?! That little so and so can go…' Yuuri looked up suddenly remembering where her thoughts should be.

Gunther stood next to Conrad, Gwendal and Cecilie, looking forlorn. 'Your majesty I've been thinking all night, but I could not think of a way to stop this. Please forgive me.'


End file.
